Kamen Rider Gem vs Kamen Rider Royale! The Movie!
by PineappleRider
Summary: This is a crossover of my Kamen Rider Gem! And my youtube friend's Kamen Rider Royale! Let the royal adventure begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Kingdom**

(It was a beautiful morning, birds are chirping, flowers are blooming and I'm hunting Oxidans.)

A man with goggles on his head and a dusty jacket runs towards a wall and turns around. A 20 year old man walks up to him, he had a strange belt buckle on, it had a slot and a pickaxe like switch.

" _You can't run! I already know you're an Oxidan!"_ he yelled. ( _That's me, Tatsuya Hikari, I found something known as a Gem Driver and Gem tab, it turns out these creatures called Oxidans want them to take over the world but I use the power of the Gem Driver to become!_ )

" _Henshin!"_ , ( _Kamen Rider Gem!_ ).

Tatsuya inserted a blue stone into the Gem driver and it started glowing.

" _You damn rider!"_

The human morphed into a Mole like creature.

" _Don't underestimate the power of the Mole Oxidan!"_

He ran towards Tatsuya, but Tatsuya flipped the pickaxe like switch on the driver. " **Break! Cobalt!"** , crystals appeared and shot at the Mole Oxidan sending him back. The crystals attached to Tatsuya making him a sky blue like hero. " **Swift Attacker!"** the driver chanted. Mole got up and went underground. ( _What I didn't know is that today I would meet another hero, a royal hero._ ) Gem lifted up his hand and his Miner Blade came out the ground into his hand.

" _Let Adventure Start!"_. Gem jumped into the air and flipped the switch on the driver. " **Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!"** the driver chanted. Gem started spinning around as he made contact with the ground, his feet glowed a vibrant sky blue and he dug threw the ground like a drill. The Mole Oxidan stopped digging and laid back on the dirt and rock.

" _I think it I lost him. Phew."_. The ground started shaking and Gem appeared behind Mole knocking him out the ground into the air.

" _Why can't you just leave me alone!"_ Mole yelled as he exploded mid-air. Gem took off his driver turning back into Tatsuya, but before he could climb out the hole the ground beneath him cracked and shook. Tatsuya fell through a bright hole and his phone was on the ground still. His phone rang then a voice could be heard through it.

" _Hello, Tatsuya? Can you go to the market? Hello? Bro? Tatsuya? Tatsuya!"._

( _This is where is the weird part of the story._ ) Tatsuya woke up and green grass, he got up slowly.

" _Where am I?"_ he thought.

Tatsuya walked over to grab his driver until a man in white armor took it.

" _I'll be taking this, lock him up boys."_

The guard said, two other guards came. One tied up Tatsuya's hands and the other one took his Cobalt tab.

" _Wait what, hey hold on where am I! You have the wrong guy!"_ Tatsuya struggled.

" _Sure we do, you Haize spy!"_ The guard punched Tatsuya in the stomach knocking him unconscious. ( _I never would've known what being a hero would be like unless I fell down that portal, well now you can see the rest for yourself_ )


	2. Chpter 2

**Chapter 2: A Strange Captive**

( _Today was a morning like no other. The sky was still dark ever since the war began against the Haize Fortress, and all of my guards were on highest alert. Little did I know that today I would have a fateful encounter with a captive that changed my life._ )

My royal guards entered the throne room. They were more organized than usual, and their ranks were kept. I wondered as to what would be so important?

" _Majesty, we have found a trespasser on the royal grounds of the palace. He was carrying strange devices._ "

" _Strange devices?_ " I replied.

" _Yes sir. Have a look for yourself._ "

The guard tossed a mysterious driver on the ground in front of me, alongside some strangely shaped gems. I admired them in awe. Never before had I seen such a gem that shone with such an unrivaled gleam.

" _What of the prisoner?_ " I asked.

" _Here he is._ " The guard tossed him onto the ground before my feet. He was a young man, but he looked strong and confident. He showed no fear when he looked into my eyes, and I asked him who he was.

" _The names Tatsuya, Tatsuya Hikari. Just where am I?_ ".

" _Leave us._ " I instructed my guards. The guards left the room and left Tatsuya free from his binds.

" _I can tell you are not from here. Nor did you have the intention of ending up on castle grounds. You are not a Haize spy, yet I am very interested in you. Where you have landed is Castle Emerald within Emerald Kingdom. But I am afraid you come during a time of war. What brought you here?_ "

" _I came from a portal that appeared on my world. What do you mean a time of war? Did I start something?_ "

" _Not at all. Haize Fortress is an enemy. Ever since my father, the rightful king vanished, there have been attacks without end upon our kingdom. Which is why we must all be on high alert. For we never know when an enemy will strike us next._ "

" _Wait. Oh no._ "

Suddenly, Siege jumps out of nowhere with his lance drawn and tries to thrust it at me. I avoid it, and the weapon hits my throne, and I kick the lance away, deflecting it. He charges at me again, and I spin around and kick his chest causing him to stumble backwards.

" _Siege. Now is not the time to try and dethrone me. Not in the presence of a guest._ "

" _Guest?_ "

" _Indeed. Excuse Siege. Ever since his own kingdom was destroyed by the Haize, he is desperate to become king again. He has been trying to dethrone me ever since._ "

I looked upon Siege, and told him to stand his ground. Then I addressed Tatsuya once more. " _Tell me, do you know something of the recent attacks of a specific monster?_ "

" _Yes I do, infact I battle monsters on my world, but we might be talking about different monsters._ "

" _This one is different. He looks… almost cybernetic._ "

" _Sir! We have just gotten word of another Haize attack. It's not far off from the Eastern Province._ " My guard said, frantically.

" _Tell me Tatsuya, can you fight?_ "

" _Of course! I want to help, I can't just let this monster hurt innocent people!_ "

" _Then your trial is on hold. Siege! I need you to survey the castle while I am gone. Tatsuya, I return to you your items. The Eastern Province is where… something very important is kept._ "

I marched outside the castle with my army behind me. I walked slowly towards a giant steel horse that was standing at the doorway. I drew out my **Royale Driver** and attached it to my waist. I took out **Caste Knight** , and stood looking at the steel horse.

" _Knight, I request your power. Allow me to ride you once more._ "

I inserted the Caste Figure into the top of the driver and locked it in place. The driver shouted: " **Summon! Caste Knight!"** I turned the figure, " _Henshin!"_ I pushed the center shield of the belt and the driver shouted: " **The Crest of Knight! Tricks Are Unrivaled Might!"** The steel horse shattered into thousands of metal shards. The shards attached to my body, and a horse helmet came over my head. My lower body turned into a horse, and **Royale Centaur** is formed!

" _Tatsuya, I hope your transformation is impressive._ " I asked.

" _I'll show you! Henshin!_ ". Tatsuya attached a driver to him and put a blue stone into it, he flipped the pickaxe like switch, then beautiful blue crystal shards attached to him making him a blue crystallized warrior, a cobalt to be exact. " **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** ". " _Do you like it?_ "

" _Tatsuya, I would never say this to any man, but given the situation, you need to mount me._ "

Tatsuya jumps on the horse back of **Royale Centaur** , and I gallop outside the main gates and across the drawbridge with amazing speed. The wind quickly picks up, and we dash towards the town. A giant building suddenly comes into view, but I am going to run straight at it!

" _Wait! Were going to crash! Isn't there another way!_ "

" _Don't worry. I got some tricks._ " **Royale Centaur** jumps and passes right through the walls of the building like a ghost. I continue to change direction, and run faster towards the Eastern Province at the far end of the Kingdom.

" _You see, Crest Knight can pass through any barrier with ease. It makes entering enemy lines most effective._ "

We finally reach a cliff that overlooks the Province. The ground below is surrounded by Haize, and a strange cyborg-creature. They all surround the tower, and have sealed it off from the outside world.

" _Tatsuya, you know what that thing is?_ " I point towards the cyborg.

" _Wait, that looks like that guy I met. He is a rider too but not friendly._ "

" _An enemy then. Allow me to switch into something more fight-comfortable._ "

I pull out **Caste Knight** and switch to **Caste Royale**. The driver shouts, " **Summon! Caste Royale!"** " _Henshin!"_ I push the center symbol, and the steel horse shatters and reassembles into Royale's armor. " **The Crest of The King! The Royalty Supreme!"** I put my **Caste Calibers** into my back slots of my armor.

" _Are you ready for this?_ " I ask. " _There is no turning back. We must secure the tower, or die trying. We cannot allow them to find what's inside._ "

" _I'll take Zer0, I have a score to settle with him._ "

" _Then let's go._ "

( _Back at Castle Emerald, Siege suddenly sees a giant blast of light coming from the back room. Siege is blinded, and stumbles back, but out walks Kamen Rider Crystal!_ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Secret Treasure**

I jumped towards Zer0, he wasn't the type to team with someone. Zer0 acknowledged I was there and turned around. His brother, 0ne, wasn't present.

" _So it looks like Gem is here too. And I thought this world would give me a chance to rule over humans!_ " He laughed.

" _Zer0! What are you doing here! You aren't the type to team with someone!_ " I yelled as a group of monsters blocked my path to Zer0.

" _Stop acting like you know me! Hen-Shin!_ " he yelled, putting on the **Gem Driver** and inserting the **Amethyst Tab**. Rock music played from his driver and purple crystal shards attached to him. He flipped the pickaxe like switch and transformed, " **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** ". He summoned his **Digger Staff** and with one mighty strike, he destroyed the monsters and chuckled.

" _Transform already, this time there isn't any interference._ ". I strapped the **Gem Driver** on and put the **Emerald Tab** in, Chinese music played loudly, green crystal shards attached to me and I flipped the pickaxe switch. " **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** ". I raised my **Miner Blade** and turned it to **Axe Mode**. I clashed with Zer0, he is tough but I had to prevail. I struck Zer0 in the chest knocking him over, but cyborgs barely feel pain so he got up and kicked me down. Zer0 came close but Royal kicked him back.

" _So you choose to wreak havoc on my land?! Not by a longshot!_ " Royale draws out both his **Caste Calibers** and slash at Zer0. Zer0 stumbled backwards, yet he still felt no pain.

" _We got a tough one huh._ " Royale spun around and the cloths on his sabers stretched out and grabbed Zer0 and they lifted him into the air and slammed him against the floor. Zer0 tried to break the cloth but it was of no use.

" _This is Spirit Cloth. It was woven together by 10,000 years of Haize souls. No matter what you do, you can never break free._ " Royale threw Zer0 against the tower wall. He then removed his Caste Figure from his belt, and connected it to the bottom of the saber. " **Trial By The Saber! Extreme Danger!** "

" _Saber Strike_!" Royale slashes towards the wall at the slash marks impact upon Zer0's body. Yet, Zer0 rises once again significantly weakened.

" _Stubborn Cyborg._ " Royale extends his **Spirit Hold** and it wraps his body tight. He then launches him far off into the distance.

" _Hurry. I sense Locke is somewhere within these walls._ "

I looked around and noticed, Zer0 wasn't in the spot Royale threw him at. Royale and I run out of their and went back to the castle. I arrive there with Royale, I then remember I never asked for his name.

" _Hey um...I never got your name back there. Also what were those creatures with Zer0?_ "

" _Those creatures, they are the Haize. Creatures that prey on the knight and have no sense of order or chaos. They eat the souls of the kingdoms they destroy, and use them to power their own castle, Haize Fortress. The generals that control the chaos, are Locke, Machiavelli, and Kant. They each hold a unique sense of thought. No one ever decides on anything, so they need to take control of their own sides of the fight. Their king, lies shrouded in mystery._ "

" _A name… that is one thing that I wish I had._ " Royale dashes into the tower and begins looking around for an important object.

" _Where is it?! It can't be that they stole it!_ " " _Gem, the roof. It's the only option._ ".

I nod, I rush up the wooden stairs and see a box covered in gold.

" _Hey Royale, is this what you're looking for?_ " But as I said that a shadowy figure came down and grabbed the box. Royale came up saw the man.

" _Return it! That's my family!_ "

" _King. So you interfere once more._ "

" _Locke. I have no intention of listening to your games. Besides, you're the only one interfering here. You have something of mine, and I will take it back._ "

" _Foolish king. You see you no longer have a place in this kingdom. Why do you rule?_ "

" _I don't need to answer to you!_ "

Royale rushed towards Locke, but a swarm of Haize blocked his path. Royale tries to fight them off, but he is outnumbered. Suddenly, a sound comes out from nowhere. " **Caste of the Siege! The Tears of My Rage!** " Siege slashes at the entire army with his lance and dissipates them all in one swift slash.

" _Siege! You came._ "

" _I can't have anyone else kill you unless it's by my hand. I also brought some help._ "

Kamen Rider Crystal appears and the flash of her light bathes the entire room.

" _Tatsuya, I came as soon as Kasumi called and told me you were missing, I went searching and then I ended up here._ " Crystal tried to kick Locke but he dodged it and snapped his fingers, two monster appeared.

" _What! Oxidans? How could he summon them_?!". An Ape and Kong Oxidan charged at Crystal and Siege. Royale attached his driver and Tatsuya attached his.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!"**

" **Summon! Caste Royale! The Crest of The King! The Royalty Supreme!".**

Gem and Royale took Kong while Siege and Crystal took Ape. Crystal summoned her weapon, the **Break Arts** in **Tonfa Mode**. Crystal jumped up and struck the Ape Oxidan, Siege came from behind and thrusted him into a wall with his **Joust Lance**. Gem striked Kong with his **Miner Blade** and Royale knocked him back with his **Spirit Hold**. Crystal flipped the pickaxe like switch on her driver,

" **Shatter! Alexandrite! Rider Finish!".**

Crystal threw her tonfas and they hit Ape making him stuck to the side of the cliff. Siege then jumped in the air rider kicked Ape, ending him. Gem put his **Miner Blade** in gun mode and shot the Ape Oxidan. Zer0 walked towards Locke,

" _You can...summon Oxidans?_ " Zer0 said. Locke smirked.

" _I can do many things. I was able to teleport you here and I saved your life_.", Zer0 got enraged.

"I _didn't need saving_! _I just didn't know how to fight that Royale guy_ , _he did inflict a little bit of damage though_." Zer0 looked to the side at Crystal and Siege.

" _Zer0, do you plan on betraying me_?" Locke asked.

" _Of course not_! I _want to take the power from this world and make a new_. _A world without humans, a world where people fight, a world where it's kill or be killed_!". Locke grinned.

" _Well then_ , _we are finished here, we got what we need_." Gem looked at Locke and Zer0.

" _Stop them before they escape_!". The four riders rushed in together, Locke snapped his fingers and another Oxidan appeared.

" _Go wild._ " Locke said as Zer0 and him walked away.

The human wore a black jacket with ripped jeans, his eyes glowed a blood red as he transformed into the Chimera Oxidan. Chimera super sped around and attacked all four riders at once knocking them down.

" _So...fast_!" Gem said.

Chimera stopped in front of them and shot lightning out his hands, it hit the four knocking them back into their human forms. Chimera shot lasers at their gear turning it to rust.

" _My Gem Driver_! _It's rusted_!" Ari yelled.

The Chimera Oxidan turned back to his human form and ran off.

( _That was a dark day for us, but it ended up giving us a golden ray of hope, you could even say it was_ _ **purple**_ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Ray of Hope**

( _Locke was walking with Zer0 and Chimera_ )

" _Stop, I detect something._ " Zer0 turned around and looked through the trees.

" _It's nothing Zer0, it's probably just the riders finding shelter, right now we have to make it to base._ " Chimera put his hand on Zer0's shoulder but Zer0 pushed him off. Locke snapped his fingers.

" _All you humans are the same. Constantly fearing your own destruction. It's only a matter of time before you inevitably destroy each other._ " Zer0 made a fist and walked over to Locke.

" _You little! I'm not a darn human! I'm a.._ " But before Zer0 could hit Locke, Locke grabbed his punch and threw him back.

" _Looks like you messed up now, "cyborg" haha._ " Chimera laughed as Locke pulled out his sword and stabbed Zer0.

" _So you're a cyborg yet retains the same feelings as the humans do. How pointless. You should have known that those are the very emotions that lead to your death. Allow me to give you a satisfying destruction._ " Locke kicked Zer0 off the edge of the tower and pulled his sword out his chest. Locke then proceeded to slash a dark aura that hit the riders. Everyone was blown off the tower onto the ground. Tatsuya noticed Zer0's malfunctioning body on the ground and ran to it.

" _Zer0! What happened! How did they know we were down here!_ " Zer0 finally got control over himself and pushed Tatsuya off.

" _I told them, I sensed you guys, that's how._ " Zer0 looked away. Tatsuya got up.

" _So you really did join them. What happened to you! The Zer0 I battled back at Earth would not take orders. He would fight and attack all in his way!_ " Zer0 got up and grabbed Tatsuya's collar.

" _You don't even know me!_ " Zer0 yelled.

" _You're right I don't know you, but I know Zer0, I know_ _ **Kamen Rider Quartz**_ _._ " Zer0 let go of Tatsuya and stepped back. Zer0 pulled out his **Amethyst Tab** and looked at it. Royale walked next to Tatsuya and put his hand on his shoulder.

" _Thanks for the distraction. In all the commotion, I managed to use my_ _ **Spirit Hold**_ _to get the Golden Chest away from Locke. That took a lot of bravery to stand up to your rival like that. In a time of war, your kind is the most rare. You have taught me something important Tatsuya. When ages get dark, we need to be the enlightened ones. So how's we teach Locke a lesson about messing with Kamen Riders?_ "

Tatsuya cracked his knuckles.

" _Let the Royale Adventure begin!_ " Zer0 got up.

" _You fools! Your hurt and your weapons are rusted! You were defeated only by Locke's minion! There is no way you can defeat Locke himself! Even if you were to defeat Chimera and get your weapons back to normal, Locke would defeat you!_ "

" _One thing you don't know Zer0. Royale has a secret weapon._ " Royale said.

Royale pulls out **Caste Bishop**.

" _I've never used this until now. About time to see what he can do!_ "

Royale thrusts **Caste Bishop** on top of the **Royale Driver**.

" **Summon! Caste Bishop!** **Magic of The Mage! The Magician Takes the Stage!** "

Suddenly, the rust on the Royale Driver disappears, and a giant steel torch falls from the sky in front of Royale.

" _Here goes nothing._ "

The torch shatters into millions of steel shards and they wrap around Royale's body forming **Crest Bishop**!

" _Be warned Locke! My mage has returned. And he brings friends._ "

Royale points **Bishop's Torch** at the rider's belts, and makes their rust vanish as well.

" _My Driver!" Ari said. "Thank you Royale! Now, Zer0. You either transform with us and fight, or stay here and be forgotten._ "

Tatsuya held out his hand but Zer0 slapped it.

" _I can get up on my own, Gem._ "

Tatsuya grinned. " _ **Henshin**_ _!_ " The three gem riders said.

" **Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!** ", " **Break! Amethyst! Wild Hunter!** ", " **Break! Alexandrite! Rainbow Miracle!** "

" _Let the Adventure Start!_ " Gem said. " _Let the Hunt Begin!_ ".

" _Siege, you're coming?_ " Royale asked.

" _Wouldn't miss it._ _ **Henshin!**_ " Siege inserted **Caste Siege** into his **Royale Driver**.

" **Caste of the Siege! The Tears of My Rage**!"

A sapphire sea serpent jumps out of the water and smashes into shards. The sapphire shards envelop Siege's body and complete his transformation into **Crest Siege**.

" _Alright, Tatsuya, you three take the Chimera. Siege, Locke is ours._ " Royale said.

" _Good! Now I get to kill that dumb lion!_ " Quartz held out his hand and shards of amethyst created his **Digger Staff**. Crystal held out her hands and Tonfas appeared.

" _Everyone ready? Let the battle begin!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Light of Tomorrow**

The riders dash towards the direction of the tower. Locke turns his back to them and grabs a cigar. He lights it then spreads the ashes on the ground before the tower.

" _Foolish humans. All they do is delay the inevitable…_ " Locke said.

The ashes hit the ground and become **Haize**. There is a frontline of **Haize** guarding the tower, and Chimera is standing at the front.

" _Like that's gonna stop us!_ " Siege shouted.

" _I eat_ _ **Haize**_ _for breakfast._ " Royale exclaimed.

" _Gems don't break that easily but you will!_ " Gem yelled.

" _The Light of this Crystal will shine through!_ " Crystal said.

" _I don't feel pain but you will feel my pain!_ " Quartz shouted.

The riders crashed into the enemy army.

" _Siege! Make a path._ " Royale shouted.

" _Yes sir._ " Siege replied.

Siege waved his lance and two water serpents crashed into the enemy army, and they dissipated. Siege thrusted his lance forward, and a serpent charged straight towards the army, cutting a hole right through them.

" _Hm. Effective._ " Royale said.

" _Jealous?_ " Siege replied.

" _No time for jealousy, let's go._ " Royale snapped. He began to run straight towards the tower.

" _He is so jealous._ " Siege said. He then followed after Royale while the Gem riders fought behind them.

Gem, Quartz and Crystal ran up to Chimera who was sitting on top of a tree.

" _Looks like the riders really want to die today!_ " He laughed as he jumped down. Quartz was about to charge in but Gem stopped him.  
" _We can't be careless Zer0._ " Quartz pushed Gem and charged in at Chimera but his attack missed.

" _Is that all cyborg?!_ " Chimera asked.

Chimera took off his sunglasses and his eye glowed a blood red as he transformed. Chimera ran for Quartz but Crystal jumped over him and kicked Chimera back.

" _Didn't your mom tell you not to hit a little lady!_ " She said preparing her tonfas.

" _Wait! Are you implying I'm the lady! Tatsuya correct this little girl before I kill her too!_ "

Gem laughed as Crystal and him struck Chimera in the chest. Quartz jumped off Gem's and Crystal's shoulder and stabbed Chimera with his **Digger Staff**.

" _Tatsuya, you're not going all out aren't you!_ ". Gem chuckled.

" _Neither are you, let's finish this guy!_ ".

Quartz and Gem took off their gem tabs and put new ones on.

" **Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!** ", " **Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!** ".

Gem put his **Miner Blade** in Axe mode and Quartz put his **Digger Staff** in Sniper mode.

" _Just because you're different colors doesn't make you stronger!_ "

Chimera shot lightning out his hands and Gem blocked it with his Axe. Quartz ran behind Chimera and put his tab in his sniper.

" _It's over! Time for the cat to take a cat nap!_ ".

" **Shatter! Lemon Quartz! Quartz Sniper!** ".

A yellow blast came out and hit Chimera in the back. Gem put his Emerald tab on his Axe. " **Shatter! Emerald! Gem Execution!** " the Axe shouted. Gem raised his Axe and it came crashing down destroying Chimera.

" _I guess the humans hunted this lion!_ " Chimera fell to the ground and blew up. Crystal walked next to Gem.

"Tatsuya let's meet up with the others." The three riders nodded and left.

The royal riders stand in front of the dark tower and see the front is barricaded off.

"Well that's it. Let's go home." Siege remarked.

"Too late to do that." Royale replied.

Royale pointed his torch staff towards the base of the tower and purple energy spirals around the tower that leads towards the top.

"Show off." Siege exclaims as both riders make their way up the energy field to the tower's top.

At the top, Locke stands there firmly looking up at the sky to reveal the clouds showing off a full moon.

"It's too late for me now." Locke indicates as the light of the moon begins to shine on his body and Locke is hit with a massive amount of lunar energy.

"Locke! It's over for you now." Royale shouts at him.

"Oh… no, my friend… I am afraid… it is you… that is over." Locke struggles to stand as two giant black and purple dragon wings shoot out of his back and stretch out across the sky.

"So this is Locke's true form?" Royale indicates as he witnesses the giant demi-dragon of a creature tower menacingly over the riders. His giant shadow is cast over them as his giant body eclipses the moon.

"I told you we should have gone home." Siege remarked sarcastically.

"HUMANS HAVE KNOWN ONLY WAR FOR CENTURIES! YOU ARE YOU ARE THE POISON OF YOUR OWN RACE! AND I AM THE ONLY CURE!"

Locke rises above the riders and proceeds to shoot a black mist from his mouth at the riders. The riders are enveloped by the dark smog and can no longer see their enemy.

"IN THE DARKNESS, ANYONE CAN BE YOUR ENEMY. EVEN YOUR ALLIES."

Royale slashes towards the direction of the voice and hits Siege across the back!

"Siege!" Royale exclaims.

"THERE IS NO TRUST IN THE WORLD. THERE CAN ONLY BE JUSTICE."

Royale slashes over and over again, and tries to disperse the smog to no avail.

"WITH THIS, MY KING, YOUR DEATH SENTENCE."

A giant black hand shoots out from above the smog cloud and is about to grab Royale, when suddenly a bright light envelops the space around them.

"FlameBody! Spirit Convergence!"

Fire surrounds the riders and disperses the fog around them. Locke stumbles backwards affected by the powerful energy.

"WHO DARES?!" Locke shouts.

"We dare." Alaric flies down from the sky and shoots Locke with his TalonSword. Darts hit his body and Locke is thrown backwards. Locke struggles to stand up, but Alaric jumps up and slashes him several times. Locke shoots his dark energy towards Alaric as he stands facing the darkness directly. The dark energy hits him, giving Locke a sense of accomplishment. But then, the darkness dissipates to reveal Alaric standing there covered in golden armor.

"WHAT?!"

"I have known darkness like never before. I have seen the abyss of despair, and I have come to know a truth so dark it defies anything you can throw at me. I am a shaman. And I will transcend this time!" Alaric points a finger directly at Locke.

"And you know what? I am not alone."

Suddenly, four streams of light shoot out from behind Alaric and hit Locke hard. Kanro, Sinai, Tassis, and Cala appear from behind Alaric and stand beside him.

"Ready guys?" Alaric asked.

"Do you even need to say it Alaric?" Kanro replied.

"We shaman gotta stick together." Sinai concurred.

"Against whoever the enemy." Tassis remarked.

"Whether Ancient or Haize." Cala indicated.

"We are the five shaman that transcend time!" Alaric exclaimed.

" **Shaman Sentai Mysticjar**!"

Royale stood in awe at the warriors in front of him. He rose and took to Alaric's side.

"Who are you?" Royale asked.

"Maaan! Did you not just hear our awesome rollcall?!" Alaric replied.

"Sit this one out Royale, we'll take it from here." Kanro said.

"But…" Royale interjected.

"No buts about it. This is an age that needs some help." Sinai interrupted.

"Let's charge him!" Alaric announced!

The Mysticjars run towards Locke with their weapons drawn. The four shaman slash Locke with their weapons and force him to stumble back. Kanro and Sinai hit him back in a melee of close combat offenses with their HoofClaw and PawGrasper. They knock Locke back sending him flying towards Tassis and Cala with their ViperWhip and FrillShield drawn out. They both slash Locke's back as he flies into them. Locke struggles to rise once again but he sees the shadow of Alaric in the distance pointing a gun at him.

"Totem Tri-Cannon." Alaric states.

"I WILL NOT FALL!" Locke shouts angrily at the shaman.

"FalconFlash!" Alaric pulls the trigger, and the Totem Tri-Cannon shoots a stream of energy in the form of a firebird. The firebird flies towards Locke at incredible speed, and Locke grabs the firebird in an attempt to stay alive.

"BE WARNED MY KING. THOUGH YOUR COWARDNESS IN BRINGING UNKNOWN WARRIORS TO FINISH ME HAS GIVEN YOU VICTORY ON THIS DAY, IT WILL NEVER BRING YOU PEACE."

Locke is consumed by the flames as the firebird crashes through his body and he falls off the tower towards the dark precipice below. Alaric and the other shaman gaze into the pit only to see that he is gone.

"I gotta hand it to you Royale. You have elusive villains." Alaric claimed.

"Well Alaric, did we secure this age?" Kanro asked.

"Afraid not. This is an age that we alone can't save." Alaric replied.

"Lucky for us, this age already has a protector." Alaric looked towards Royale.

"Let's go." Alaric began walking towards the distant sunrise as the other shaman follow close behind him. The five shaman vanish in a shimmer of light as they walk towards the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Bonds of Destiny**

"Warriors from another time…" Royale said with disdain just as the Gem riders approached the top of the tower.

"Royale you okay?" Gem walked towards Royale.

"Looks like you guys could really defend yourself." Quartz spoke.

"I told you! Unlike you, these guys don't lose to a chimera!" Crystal said.

"I swear! When we are back home I'm destroying you!"

Suddenly, the golden chest began to rattle and shake. A dark mist began to rise from it and it began to give off a dark presence.

"That doesn't look good." Siege pointed out.

Royale walked slowly over to the chest and rested his hand on top of it. The chest suddenly opened up and a vast amount of dark mist began to flow from the inside of it forming the body of an Oxidan Haize Hybrid creature.

"Oh no. What did Locke do now?" Royale said in astonishment as the creature stood before them staring intently at the riders.

"Locke must have put his own Haize into the chest in an attempt to revive… you know." Siege indicated. "Seems that things didn't go according to plan."

"But why is it half Oxidan?" Royale asked.

"It must be an effect of Locke taking energy from Zer0 and injecting it into the body." Siege pointed out.

Everyone looked directly at Zer0.

"What I'm just cyborg that wants peace and love!" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah right!" Crystal said.

"What did you say you little brat! I'll destroy you!" Quartz held up his Digger staff to her neck while everyone just stared.

"I-I mean….peace and love."

The Hybrid runs with amazing speed and crashes into all of the riders making them fall back. The Hybrid quickly turns around and shoots a mass of fireballs from his mouth at the riders burning them and forcing them back. The riders struggle to stand up, but the Hybrid runs directly at Gem and Royale and grabs them in a choke-hold. The Hybrid flies up and holds them both high up in the sky. Royale and Gem both struggle to break free. Siege turns his Caste Figure and presses it down to unleash two sapphire sea serpents that fly at the Hybrid. The Hybrid spins in the air, and makes the serpents vanish. He then flashes his eyes and a sandstrom knocks the other riders out of their transformation.

"Now that's just playing dirty." Siege noted.

"Looks like it your stage now." Crystal said.

"Ummm….peace & love?" Quartz said

"Gem… can you fight?" Royale asked.

"Kind of…...You guys might have to do more fighting than me." Gem said weakly.

"Because I will never… ever surrender!" Royale shouted! "Aaaaaaaah!"

Light shone from this body and both riders broke free of the Hybrid's grasp. The riders land on the ground and face the fallen Hybrid. They both look at each other, and pull out their respective gimmicks. Royale takes out Caste Rook, and Gem pulls out the Garnet Tab.

"Let's show him some serious rider power, shall we?" Royale stated.

"Yeah, let's show him that riders like us shine through the darkest of night!" Gem replied.

" **Summon! Caste Rook!** **Intimidating Tower! Rise Dynamic Power!** "

" **Break! Garnet Super! The Volcanic! Fist Fighter! (Bell rings)"**

Gem cracked his knuckles and ran towards the hybrid. The Hybrid tried to move away but Gem pulled out the **Chou Dochi Ken** and hit the hybrid in the chest causing it to roll on the ground.

The Dochi Ken dematerialized in Gem's hand and his hands bursted into flames.

Gem used his burning hands to rapidly punch the Hybrid.

"I'll send you flying!" Gem lifted the pickaxe like switch and his whole body bursted into flames.

" **Shatter! Garnet Super! Rider Flame Finish!** " Gem became a ball of flames and charged at the Hybrid knocking back into a wall.

"Phew! This form packs a punch but it takes a lot out of you as the drawback. Your turn Royale."

Crest Rook walks slowly towards the Hybrid. The Hybris screeches and flies at Royale. Rook points his Tower Staff at the Hybrid and presses the trigger. The staff emits a tower silhouette that pushes the Hybrid against the wall, pinning him against it. Royale turns Caste Rook and then pushes it in. The Royale Driver begins to shout.

" **Advent! Rook! Obelisk Thrust!** "

The tower from the staff grows twice it's size and impacts the Hybrid. The Hybrid is significantly weakened, and it is clear that attacks from two unknown sources have damaged it greatly.

"Gem. Nothing like the originals." Royale stated.

" **Summon! Caste Royale! The Crest of The King! The Royalty Supreme!"**

Royale switches back into Caste Royale in order to finish it off with a rider kick.

"Up for it?" Royale asked.

"Yep!" Gem switched back to the Cobalt Tab.

"Finish this!" Royale exclaimed.

Royale twisted Caste Royale then pushed it into place. Gem broke the Cobalt Tab and both drivers began to shout.

" **Crash! Royale! Arch Advent!** "

" **Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!** "

Royale jumped up and his Spirit Hold stretched and grabbed the two extremities of the Hybrid. Royale and Gem both jumped into the sky, and their feet glowed bright with energy and light. Gem hit the Hybrid first, and then it was followed back by a slingshot motion by Royale's rider kick.

"You who terrorize this Kingdom with your presence. You who wishes to cause harm unto others. I will never forgive those like you!" Royale shouted.

"Us Kamen Riders have a power that you can never take away." Gem proclaimed.

"That power… is our bond!" Both of them shouted at once.

The Hybrid couldn't take so much power, and the riders crashed through his body as the Hybrid exploded behind them, marking the end of another victorious battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Protect Every World**

It is a bright morning as the sun rose on Castle Emerald, and the light of the sun reveals the exit portal to Gem's own world. The riders all gather together for one last time to say their goodbyes.

"Gem. It has been quite the honor to fight alongside such a valiant young warrior, such as Quartz." Royale said.

"What?!" Gem asked confused.

"I think it was nice meeting you Royale and you too Siege." Crystal said dematerializing.

"I was hoping to get closer to Crystal too. Such a shame. Every king needs a queen you know." Siege stated.

"You too, I thought that two pairs of crystals are better than one." Before Ari could get close to Siege Zer0 started yelling

"I didn't get to destroy anyone!" Zer0 yelled rampaging his anger on a boulder."

"Haha! Surely a jesting gang of fellows. No matter where life takes us, we will surely meet again. This I know for sure." Royale said.

"I know we are going to meet again if me and Crystal are ever gonna get married." Siege said lovingly pulling Ari to his side. Siege then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and kissed Ari's hand.

"Ari, I am a king who has finally found his queen. _Will you marry me?_ " Siege asked.

"Yes! I do! I'll be the shining queen and your loving bride!" Ari said excitedly.

Siege and Ari both kiss each other lovingly as the other riders clap and celebrate their engagement together.

"I love you Siege." Ari said lovingly. "I will be waiting my knight."

"Well, the time has now come." Royale stood at the top of the pedestal at pointed towards the shining rim of the sun.

"See that there? Where the shine glows like a rainbow, that is where you need to go. That will guide you guys home once again." Royale said.

"Hey Royale. I'd like to tell you, no matter what happens through life and no matter what comes your way, you have to be a tough gem, don't shatter unless you want to."

"Words of the wise. I learned a lot from you Gem. Maybe more than I should. Never forget your heart of a hero. Your bravery will guide you to glory." Royale replied.

Royale and Siege stood back and turned to face the others.

"It has been an honor to fight by your side." Both knights said at once.

"Bye Royale! Bye Siege! Oh and some advice Siege, don't get Ari mad. She once put a guy in a coma for eating a piece of her pancake." Tatsuya said jumping into a portal.

"Bye my love! See you at the wedding!" Ari jumped into the portal in a happy mood.

"I want to destroy something!" Sobbed Zer0 as he fell in.

All the Gem riders vanished into the portal that led to their own world. The royal riders stood back and took in the sunset. Both of them looked at each other and knew that the world that they had known to be true, had now changed forever.

" _The Gem riders may be back to their own world, but they have not left us. They have given us the greatest lesson of all: resilience. As strong as a gem, it is the one thing we royal riders lacked in this time of war. The power to see the light where the darkness reigned. Their journey will surely continue where ours has only ended, yet our destinies have become intertwined in a way in which none of us expected. This will not be the last time we see the Gem riders. I know that someday we will meet again. Hopefuly in a future where both our worlds can be at peace._

 _Plus, we got the wedding of Siege and Ari to look forward too! So until we meet again my friend… we will never forget your kind."_ -King Royale

" _The Royale riders taught me something my mom or dad could never teach me. How to stand._

 _Siege had lost his kingdom but still fought while most people would give up on a level of a video game. Royale, a man with no name fought to protect his destroyed kingdom but never gave up. The two stick together and overcome their differences for a greater purpose! I know Zer0 didn't learn that much from it but I know me and him will end up having to fight like Siege and Royale. I can't wait till the day I meet the Royale riders and have another royal adventure!"_ -Tatsuya Hikari

… _Off in the distance…_

 _...A black warrior cloaked as a raven looks down at the royal riders…_

…"So… that is what they value isn't it?"...

"Those shaman have gotten in the way for the last time…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
